Talk:Tigress/@comment-187.131.129.198-20150705183754
I’m tagging this so people who have wondered about my opinion can see. In no way am I trying to cause friction or a debate or spread hate.Okay since I have a lot of questions about mei mei I thought I’d make one big post about it, with I guess… feelings? and theories and answers I guess lol Just a warning this will probably be long and a bit all over the place. I ramble and sometimes I switch up what I’m talking about like; Talking about one thing -> Isn’t finished explaining but leads onto another thing -> Goes back to explain thing I started off with/add more to what I already said. @_____@ I guess don’t read if you are uncomfortable with criticism on a character we don’t know much about…? It sounds weird but I know it upsets people when you have formed opinions about something and are already being negative so LOL;;;;; sorry bout that. It’s more like I’ve formed an opinion with the information we have so far and to me what they’ve given us about mei mei isn’t…. exactly great :/. Lets start off with the whole arranged marriage thing. Already this is like WHOA.Like I know people have said, maybe mei mei DOESN’T want to be with po/or was forced by her parents like he was. However this is just not the case? It is really obvious that she IS interested in po. Sure, it could be because she was told about it and it stuck with her but from the looks of it I think she doesn’t have parents? By the chinese trailer she looks like she has a grandmother and uncle. Bao is possibly her brother but then again like I said it doesn’t look like she has parents so I’m not sure how that would be possible. ANYWAYS like I said she is interested in him, and I guess he’s not interested in her? If anything he appears uncomfortable with her. Jack Black even says himself “Po’s a little freaked out, since he’s never been around a female of his own species.” which should be a clue that he doesn’t feel at place with this current situation because he’s never been in it before. So basically he’s being kind of forced into it? Not in a bad way I guess, it’s just that he can’t avoid it. He goes to the panda village and shes there so there’s no way around it, he can’t escape that awkwardness that only he feels. Also I guess this means shes pursuing him. Mei Mei is going to be the one going out of her way to impress him which puts po in an odd position, he doesn’t know how to handle it. I guess it supposed to be funny. I KEEP PAUSING AND DOING OTHER THINGS AND COMING BACK TO FINISH WRITING THIS. So when you guys read it you’ll be reading what I’m exactly thinking….like I’m actually typing down my thoughts as I go… if you know what I mean.. OKAY SO.. What I mean about not liking what I know about Mei mei so far is that I don’t like the little bit of personality we have of her. A trait that she has is “amorous”, and we can already tell that shes flirty and I guess a romantic. It wouldn’t bother me as much as it does if it wasn’t for her design. THEY HONESTLY COULDN’T MAKE IT ANYMORE OBVIOUS ABOUT HOW GIRLY AND CURVY AND FEMININE SHES SUPPOSED TO BE. She literally screams ATTRACTIVE FEMALE PANDA compared to simple and average po. I’m literally dying staring at her design because its so obvious why they made her that way. I didn’t even think it was possible to give a panda a short of hour glass figure but HERE WE ARE. She even has red lipstick and blue eyelashes… even her nose is HEART shaped like oh my god I don’t even know what more you could add to make her look like the future potential love interest. ITS LITERALLY PUNCHING YOU IN THE FACE I want to like mei mei, I really do. But how am I supposed to like her if this is how they are introducing her? All I’m getting is the “I was made to be the funny cute love interest to the main character” vibe from her, AND I HATE SAYING THAT BECAUSE FEMININE CHARACTERS ARENT BAD!!! But when you can that they made them for that reason and not for any real role it sucks, LIKE A LOT…. She has a hobby though, she likes ribbon dancing? and apparently she might be skilled at fighting. However, like I said before, what is her role? What are conflicts and challenges for her other than doing what she does to always getting her way? I mean she could be very smart since shes described as a “determined, results-orientated panda”, but how exactly does that fit into the story? I trying to think that maybe she’s going to be quite resourceful and handle herself on the battlefield but what significance does it give the story? I mean I guess there will be cool shots of her doing something clever while helping fight the collector but I mean is that it? Not only that but whats her role in the future? How does she fit into po’s story and what changes or differences does she bring into them? It’s not impossible that later on she does become the official love interest and there is romance in the story. Jack black says himself "Po’s a little freaked out, since he’s never been around a female of his own species.“. Which means eventually, after he stops feeling uncomfortable and gets used to mei mei, he shows interest in her back. “I don’t think he has game in that realm yet.” Later on he could become a smooth romantic and try to woo her is what I’m getting from that sentence. Also if she DOES end up being the love interest later on that means the story needs to give her a bigger role, more focus. It will probably turn into a Madagascar 3. Like Marty and Alex were BEST friends and the story focused on their friendship until they decided to introduce gia. I don’t hate her, I think shes cute and charming, however by bringing her into the story Marty and Alex’s relationship got pushed down so much that it almost seemed like they were never close at all. It felt like it never existed and it felt so weird and out of character to me. The whole story felt… different. The unity of the group wasn’t there anymore. I literally just got back to this post after a couple of days, I didn’t know if I should continue it because I was worried about what people might think, but I might as well let it all out. Anyways also since Jack Black and the VA for the Spanish dub for po were talking in an interview and something with a girlfriend and panda babies came up and obviously the only way to have bio babies is for him to be with another panda o(-<. I JUST WOW… I mean like I shouldn’t be surprised but the lengths they went for a character to add more comedy really bothers me. ALSO I GUESS I SHOULD JUST LET THIS OUT THAT THE FEMALE PANDAS HAVING SMALL PAWS IS SO FUNNY TO ME LIKE PLEEEASEEEE. I’m so tired of writing this post oh my god. TBH if po and mei mei eventually end up together I’m gonna be salty as heck but tbh I hope Tigress doesn’t get with anyone then if so. OR IF WE COULD HAVE EVERYONE SINGLE THAT WOULD BE GREAT. But omg I’m going to feel super sour if po becomes a flirt and tries to impress mei mei later on and they get together and their relationship becomes the center of the story because that will be so :////////. MY WISH would be that mei mei is clever, funny and cute and eventually sees that shes making po uncomfortable and it makes her change, and she wants to become better, she wants to change her attitude towards things. If she ends up being a spoiled panda from what little information we are given I would hope she thinks about her actions and hey maybe they’re actually rude and I can be a better person than that. I don’t want any conflicts towards mei mei and tigress because tigress honestly doesn’t deserve that. Like she herself is still developing and there is so much to learn about her and for her to grow. Honestly maybe now I can’t see tigress being jealous, tigress is actually rather polite but cold towards people. She’ll probably act really respectable and quite to the other pandas because thats just how she is and po is her friend and she generally wants to keep him safe and happy. On the other hand I guess mei mei could get jealous of her. If she notices how close po and tigress are it might cause a reaction. It’s not really an unnatural response for her to have, considering she is trying to impress a guy she is supposed to marry since they were children ¯\_(ツ)_/¯. But idk if there will ever be a po, tigress, and mei mei love triangle. In the end it might just be an easy win for po/mei mei. However there is no doubt that they didn’t hint romantic feelings between po and tigress. Ever since the first movie the two have had an obvious connection. Tigress is po’s favorite five, the crew labeled the wood chunk the “love chunk”. Despite tigress’s attitude towards po at first he isn’t put off or doesn’t stop being kind/looking up to her. Even the voice actors themselves have acknowledged that they see something between the two and are waiting to see where it goes. It even goes farther as the executive producer is a tipo shipper himself and the writers know that the wheel is spinning to make their relationship into something more. They even state that they don’t know exactly where its going but something is there. I KEEP SAYING I’LL STOP WRITING FOR THIS POST BUT I KEEP CONTINUING UGGHHH. Anyways everything is a bunch of “maybes” and “what ifs”. Its hard for me to imagine a love triangle situation because the franchise is action-y but the rest of the times its funny. How would it even fit in there? How could they possible add that to the story and not make po and tigress ooc? Anyways I think I’m finally done with this post. All I need to do it publish it lol.AGAIN I apologize for being all over the place and any rudeness. I guess I’m just going to admit that yeah I’m salty and bitter over what we currently know but what can you do? This is the first series I’ve ever been this invested in. Like I’ve said before I have my own personal reasons for connecting and loving this series as much as I do. (that doesn’t make sense…oh well its really late, and as usual I’m writing something when I’m nearly half asleep.) BUT YEAH I’ll say this for the 100th time… I’ll probably never be over this and I’ll always be bitter about this topic but I’m hoping that this, letting it all out, will put it to rest just for a while, I just need to get this all of my chest. (specially since people are saying that tipo shippers keeping hating and saying rude things about mei mei but im like “um where?” this post is so long and ugly im done bye omg